


Justicar Verse au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, Love Bites, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: In a world where only mutants who are omega can keep their powers all those who are beta are considered deem to be healed and sometimes is without any option. The Justicars are the pillar of this universe and Shadowcat is the villain of this universe, but, is really that easy? Good and evil sometimes is just a blurred line.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Somethings to add here. This comes to me before I fell to sleep. Another Justicar au but this time Kitty is a villain. Ok, time to explain myself, she´s more a rebel who has no problem in dirtying her hands to get justice. in this world mutants that aren´t considered omega are forced to take the cure and be humans and this opens some bad implications that Kitty and Yana are facing (No, Yana will not betray her as she did in that issue) and finally, Kurt Cadbury is not a NAZI (FUCK THAT, HE´S NOT AND WILL MURDER A NAZI IF HE SEES ONE) but I guess he´s blind by this side of society and believes he´s doing a great service. I want to make people here a bit grey. No one is truly evil and no one here is truly good.

@dannybagpipesarecalling @djinmer4 @bamfoftheundead @everykurt

The facility Welsh in New York is one building with 4 floors and is a long queue of beta mutants who are waiting or being forced to wait. The line is big and the Justicars are present as always. A nurse and a doctor called for the next beta mutant, a man called Todd-he confessed he forget his own surname and while the doctors don´t believe, in a minute or two, it won´t be important- who looks a hybrid of man and frog.

Justicar Cadbury watches as the mutant walks in slow peace to the entrance and how the frog-like mutant look behind to see if something would happen. No one is at his rescue. "figures" and moves forwards as the doctor guides him along with the nurse.

"So far, so good" Justicar Cadbury states over his radio wearing the uniform and watching the Beta mutants of today. All of them have their own stories and some of them look eager to be human again. For example, a blue woman named Edith-he got her name as she´s one of the few blue women in the queue- who while she can teleport is only once by day and it always took too much of her health. "I want to be normal and have a normal life again" she´s crying of joy at this prospect.

* * *

Suddenly, Cadbury witness a human being escorted by other Justicars and screaming obscenities Cadbury is sure no one should ever know. "You fuckers. I want to be Blop again. I´m the indestructible Blop..." and his normal physical is not strong to punch the two justicars. Freddy Dukes try to eat them, but, in his new body plus the fact, the Justicars have weapons it is a defeat to Freddy Dukes.

Cadbury has time to only say no before the justicar shoots Freedy in the head. The calm queue quickly turns into a riot and Cadbury is the one trying to calm the situation. More shots are heard and the facility closed doors for today.

Dammit...Is Shadowcat behind this?  
______________________________________________________________________________________

"You know" a voice drawls in the empty room with only one door and no window. "I know you´re trying to be all scary and demonic, but, all I can see if Illyana Rasputin sulking in a room" the voice belongs to Kitty Pryde who is resting her back on the door´s frame and crossing her arms as the aforementioned Yana is floating above the ground.

Yana´s eyes open showing the hell in her very same eyes, literally. "That´s because you´re lucky" Yana let a ghost of a smile born in her face contrasting a bit with the sweater of a big smiling cat. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you prefer first?" the tone is unforgettable and Kitty didn´t say anything.

"Oh, fine...bad news first," Yana offers a sober expression. "Justicar apprehends more beta mutants in the north section...there´s some riot and a few mutants were shoot, and you know, as they were stripped the titled of mutant...you can´t murder what is not real" Yana completes having her face taken by her demonic energies.

Kitty is not impressed. "And the good news?"

"Well, this riot caused some confusion and the humans aren´t exactly happy to witness that nor to see supposedly humans being locked down by the police and now the Justicar are dealing with bad press and you know, mortals still need money" Yana explains slowly letting her feet touch the ground.

Kitty frowns her eyebrows now. "Your demon friends really understand humanity enough to make this assumption? Justicar is useful for the government..." she trails off bitterly.

"Yes, they´re useful but the government still retains a huge grudge about them, especially in regards to the Sentinel project!" Yana explains now walking to Kitty. The age differences are apparent thanks to the height sizes. "And my friends are many, many things...but not liars" Yana concludes now gazing at Kitty. "Rest to know what Shadowcat will do with this information"

And with that piece of information Yana walks away humming and whistling in a perfect image of innocence. Kitty shakes her head at the sight of Yana´s red tail and wonders if the others understand what Yana truly is now.

Maybe they´d not and this is for the better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"I thought you, more and once, to not shoot an ex-mutant" Cadbury berates the two Justicars that caused the commotion. "Now the press and the government are after us...again" Cadbury narrows his eyes at them and his face twisted into something worthy of a nightmare and the two justicars refuse to say anything as Cadbury is looking more and more like a demon.

"Cadbury, is enough!" the voice of Captain Britain is stern but his eyes are focused on the two justicars. "the damage is done...what we can do now is punish those who caused the commotion" Brian Braddock took his helmet off and show his face.

"But, sir, he was Blop he devoured people...he could have done the same" one of them speak and Cadbury and Brian aren´t buying this flimsy excuse.

"How? You two are taller than him now and you two have telekinesis...I told time and time again...that this job is to protect mutants and humans and to not let petty rivalry and feelings come between you two" Brian states not impressed. "Fred committed crimes and I´m not here to defend a cannibal, but, here to defend the victims and his own family who were rob of any justice today..." and Brian looks at Cadbury. "They´re in your unity...whatever punishment you seem fit for them I´ll accept"

And now Cadbury gazes into their forms for a moment. "You two will make a public announcing addressing the victims and the Dukes´s family...then will public ask for demission and no privileges will be given. If you two refuse...you two can always face me here and now" Cadbury holds his sword and the two look at each other for a moment and shake their head.

"Good, then take the helmets now" and the two ex-justicar did just that, and a female justicar guide them. They have to make an announcement and is important to do so without their former uniforms.

"Cadbury, can I have a word with you?" Brian asked and Cadbury can´t say no

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty is walking in the hall-full of people talking and gestures contrasting her own mood- the house is large on the inside and outside and it seems to be designed to show such space. Kitty caught the sight of a blonde wisp of hair the lonely table listening to the radio.

"Meggan?" Kitty approaches the shapeshifter who turns to Kitty for a moment and then to the radio again.

"The justicars scared me...they killed Blop and are now apologizing...was this part of your plan?" she asked a bit childish and Kitty recalls how she wanted to be a teacher before this whole mess began.

"I have many plans"

"This doesn´t answer much"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Why I would? You saved me from them..."

_________________________________________________________________________

Brian looks up to Cadbury and makes one question. “Is Shadowcat behind this?” and Cadbury takes his helmet off and shows his face. “Kurt Cadbury...I need to know and I trust you...is Shadowcat behind this?”

“I have no real proof, but, I can say what I believe and I believe she´s involved in this somehow”


	2. Part 2

N/A: Uhm, I want to make this have only 5 parts. It is a small challenge for me. So...let´s see if I can really do it. Cadbury and Kitty will meet and Go Girl deserve to be a heroine. Implications will be throw and again, I´ll try to make worldbuilding.

The view of Wakanda is truly breathtaking and no matter where you stay in Wakanda, you need to see the sunset of Wakanda because it is something akin to spirituality and Ororo Monroe can only let her smile show how this is completely true. And even more, as she´s watching the sunset on her balcony of the royal palace of Wakanda.

Drinking water and gazing fondly at the ring on her middle finger- one that was designed to represent the beauty of this country and all its glory- makes everything sweater and Ororo can still remember the day the man of her dreams offer such jewelry to her. And is revert from her daydreams when a voice drawls her back to reality. "Ororo, are you still here or in the astral plane?" and the Witch Weather looks to see the King of Wakanda, for once, without his Black Panther´s mantle.

"If I was in the astral plane, silly, you wouldn´t be seen me...or would you?" Ororo asks crossing her arms -letting her glass of water on the table before- and smiles at the man who is now thinking so hard she can even see the gears working on his mind. "T´Challa, I´m joking...you would still see me if I was in the astral plane...God, Shuri was right, you´re a nerd" Ororo jokes and T´Challa is not bothered by the joke. Only sighs in relief.

"I´m happy to hear that" T´Challa speaks in an easier tone now-not the first time the women in his life call him a Nerd and T´Challa won´t deny this statement- finally took notice of the newspaper placed aside on the table "Are you keep tabs on what´s happening in the US?" his tone is casual but Ororo only needs to arch one of her elegant eyebrows to make the King of Wakanda drop the poor act. 

"I wish you would not bother with what happens there" He states calmly and honest as Ororo sighs and looks away for a moment but the man continues. "But, it wouldn´t be the woman I love if you didn´t care...so tell me, Ororo, tell me what´s in your mind, please" he begs softly.

Ororo´s eyes direct to the ceiling, yet, T´Challa can bet she´s not really noticing the architecture and is drifting away to her past-one that T´Challa does not know all the details.

Her eyes land on T´Challa´s own eyes and she speaks without a filter this time. "I keep thinking...is the cure the real answer?" she inquiries more to herself than to T´Challa. "I know mutants that would give anything to be able to have normalcy" she speaks and gazes at his eyes lovingly now.

"I once knew a mutant that would do anything to be able to touch someone" She caresses his face for a moment. "To have this type of intimacy..." she flashes a kind smile to him as he kisses her hand and Ororo continues now with a forlon look. "Yet, I can´t help by thinking this cure may not be perfect...after all, are they signing up for this?"

"Ororo" T´Challa begins. "No one is forcing them to be cured."

"Yes, but, T´Challa...I´m not an omega...I´m a Beta...should I give up on my powers? Should I feel lucky my powers are so useful and only pity the others for not being blessed?"

"You´re my Queen and if anyone dares to hurt you...it will have to pass through me" His tone is sharp and words don´t doubt the sincerity of his words, but, can´t help by thinking in the what-ifs scenarios.

"And if I wasn´t your Queen? I can´t think of my life without my powers and at the same time...how can I say mutants should be proud of their powers if their powers cause detriment to themselves" Ororo asked again more to herself than to T´Challa.

Black Panther has no answer yet.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The purple dress may be as glamorous as she was hoping and at the same time, it does resemble a butterfly. Betsy Braddock is more than familiar with the symbolism of a butterfly-she has a serious face as she glances over the penthouse she is living and stares at her reflection only to see purple- and putting her fingers on her temples as her eyes are cover in purple energy. "Butterflies as you only live once ...let´s where you are" she mutters to herself and could feel her mutation activate.

"Betsy?" someone knocks on the door but is already inside the house and Betsy´s glowing eyes deactivated once she looks at her brother, Brian Braddock, who has a big grin on his face. "Sorry to enter like this...I just want to see you...I haven´t seen you for 2 days" he chuckles a bit. "we´re too overworked with the case of Shadowcat" Brain explains and Betsy flashes a cutesy smile.

"Nonsense. We´re brother...Are you here to ask for help in Shadowcat´s case? I´m afraid I can´t do much" Betsy uses her telekinesis to offer some drinks to Brian who declines as he is sober for 4 years now and wants to remain like that. "one bad fight and that change you?" Betsy asked impressed. "I mean, I´m impressed you´re sober and extremely proud but to think it was for a fight for such petty thing" Brian nods sagely.

"If I could be violent for such a thing...I wouldn´t want to know what I could be really violent if I had alcohol..." Brian shakes his head. "No, I´m here only to give a nice hello to my favorite sister" and Betsy mocks roll eyes here while her grin is bigger.

"Brian, I´m your only sister"

"And even if I had 10 you would be my fav!"

And Brian continues. "I heard Wanda Maximoff gave you some troubles..." Brian trails off and Betsy just shurgs off.

"She created a protection system for all the magical users and well, she has magic but no real understanding of politics" Betsy states as if is nothing important and moves her hands around to prove this is not a big deal.

"Ok, and how are all the magic users in the US and UK? We´re British, of course, but...I can´t help to think there are some similarities in the stories I´m hearing" Brian states patiently and Betsy gave him a penetrating gaze for once.

"Yes, some magic creatures do tend to cause problems...some are too dangerous to be near humans...but, we must trust me, Brian, I´m dealing with this in the best way" Betsy promised and Brian waits to see if she would say anything else.

"Betsy...you´d know I´m here for you. To help...you don´t need to do anything alone, right?" his tone is soft as if he´s begging and Betsy cups his face for a moment and speaks again.

"You big oaf, I know this...but, I´m the older twin and I can take care of you and myself just fine, and yes, if I need help I´ll ask for my favorite Justicar" Betsy speaks amused and back to her high spirits. "Now, do you want to eat with me?"

"Oh, let´s save for a rainy day, Betsy...I have to complete a mission" Brian promises and once he´s out of her house and on the elevator the man can only look to the side to see his partner.

"So, how Butterfly went?" his southern British accent is thick and Brian rubs his eyes for a moment.

"Blade, you´re right...something fishy is going here"

"Congratulations, Brian...you get less stupid today. I´m proud of you"

"What is happening to the magical...users?"

"Oh, you mean creatures? Ah, back to the stupid again, anyway...those who aren´t useful ... aren´t needed in Butterfly´s chess game" Blade states poignant.

Meanwhile, once Betsy is back to be alone she´s frowning. "I´ll find you, Meggan Puceanu...just you wait!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Cadbury is not exactly as workaholic as people claim him to be-he won´t deny he loves his job and loves his life in general, but, the man does not live in his office 24/7- and right now, the man wearing his casual outfit getting hopeful looks from the ladies and just straight up having a good time.

So what if he went straight to a boutique shop? He could have been planning to buy a dress for his girlfriend-ignoring the fact he has no girlfriend at the moment- there´s nothing strange in this fact nor with the fact, he went straight to the woman with her naked back asking help to zip her black dress.

And really, there´s nothing strange in helping the said woman zip her dress as he speaks. "I reconize your fluffy her... Kitty Pryde!" and the woman turns to see him smirking at him. Kurt is also smirking in his self-righteous way.

"Oh heavens! Justicar Cadbury knows me? Damn...I must put this on my diary" she teases him and flicks his nose earning incredulous looks by the bystanders - his normal skin is hiding his fur and Kitty can´t help by wonder how he really looks like-

"Kitty Pryde, you´re under arrest!" he states taking his handcuffs. And Kitty comically raises her hands as she looks perplexed- in a fake way as Kurt would like to add- and speaks. "arrest for what? The dress didn´t look good on me...or you want to see me naked that much"

"For being Shadowcat!" he explains feeling his check grow hotter now.

"Oh, that´s so kinky. Did you walk around with your handcuffs only to role play with me? Kinky. But I´m afraid I must explain to those poor people" she mentions the bystanders who are equally confused and some are even turn on by this display. "what´s going on. I´m not Shadowcat and you have no proof...all you have is your love for me" she teases.

"You think too much of yourself!"

"I´m not going after you with handcuffs and saying how your hair is fluffy" and adds. "face it, tiger. You hit jackpot"

Kurt blushes and some ladies in the shop film the interaction amused. The famous bachelor is seeing someone?!

"I know you´re up to something" he couldn´t complete his sentence as a big boom is heard from a few blocks away and his eyes land on Kitty who is scared as the others - Kurt thinks the act is fake- but she looks at him and says. "Justicar Cadbury...will you not save us?"

Kurt points his finger at her and remains silent and leaves. He´s really not workaholic ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes before the big boom on

Edith Swayer is on the storage house looking at the Justicars in front of her who are placing her fears to rest and listening to her story as much they can- Edith is crying fat tears and is holding a big box in front of her chest- and summarize her tale in a few lines.

"Those vandals! They want to destroy the cure and they left...they stole everything but this..." Edith then continues. "But I saved this last box...Did I did something good?" she asked in a childish tone.

The Justicars don´t seem to care but since the cure is valuable and their powers are too volatile to use on Edith, they can play along. "Yes, you did great...now, hand over the box to us"

One of them is channeling their energy and attack Edith if she proves to be a problem...a band of beta stealing from Omegas? heads will roll for sure.

"Let me say one last thing" Edith replies with a big smile on her face. "Go to hell" it was a quick set of motions she stumps on the floor activating the trap and teleport at the same time with the last box of the cure.

Now

Kurt Cadbury is at the crime scene watching the group of Justicars severely hurt being taken care of by medical professions and while people explain what they think they saw - the Justicars aren´t well enough to respond anything- Kurt can only think one thing.

This is Shadowcat´s doing!


	3. Part 3

N/A: As I mentioned before. I want to make this in 5 parts IF possible. I want to move the plot further and see if I can do this in 5 pieces. I want to show more of this world and its character.

Brian wears the Justicar uniform and is not a demotion on his part as the Justicar uniform and Captain Britain are almost similar to the point of being a meme-maybe, it is a meme. Brian recalls how Steve Rogers not so subtle mentions this little and even suggests changes to Brian´s uniforms and is politely rejected as Brian points out ''Captain Britain exists way before Captain US" and even points out how Captain Brazil doesn´t seem to even want to wear a uniform and is doing better than the rest- and right now, all Brian can do is put his poker face and march on this area.

"Halt, who are you?" the voice of a fellow Justicar only makes Brian clench his fist hard enough to the point is getting white now. The man comes closer and asks for identification. Brian hands the ID and the man reads the paper and snaps his eyes to Brian´s face. "Something is not right here...I´ll ask you to leave"

Brian sighs and only nods saying. "And I´ll have to ask sorry for this" and he punches the Justicar knocking him out- thankfully of his medical background is easy to testify the man is not in real harm and this makes Brian sigh in relief- and Brian continues to walk around the area. "I´m sorry" he speaks one last time to the man. "But my sister is hiding something and I´m Captain Britain and I´m here to protect everyone...not a few" and with this, the man looks to the orange place.

And only closes his eyes as he witnesses the discrepancy in her sister´s story. Brian took a photo from his pocket and read the description. "a nice place for all the magical creatures to stay while Justicars protect them" and Brian looks to the cruel reality. "Oh my God..."

"Yeah...Oh My God" a feminine voice speaks and Brian only had time to see a blonde woman lifting her arms and shooting an energy attack knocking Brian out. "I can´t believe it works...Brian, you´re a fool" Meggan Puceanu states and takes his body without breaking a sweat. As she flies away from the now devastated camp- not wanting to remember bad memories of this place nor want to give leads of her whereabouts, Meggan cast the spell but with one problem- and Meggan has to bite her lips for a moment.

"Damn...how Wanda uses that spell?" and finally it comes to her mind. "Oh right. Do not reveal the truth...let them still think the prisoners are still on death row" and now that the prison looks full again with prisoners waiting for death. Meggan can leave.

The Justicar that was knocked down wakes up and snaps his eyes open and using his telekinesis summon the telephone to his hand. "This is Justicar 444. We have a problem...Captain Brittain was here" and the person on the other side give an order. "no, all the prisoners are still on the place...understood. Time to kill them...and Captain Britain? I see...Understood, All glory for Justicar and our leader"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Justicar Bull is not strange to mix work with pleasure- there´s a rumor she tried to slept with Captain Britain and no one ever denies this claim- but, even so, Justicar Bull knows the difference in an innocent flirt and whatever Kurt Cadbury does when Kitty Pryde is around. Again, what one does in their private life is entirely on them and Justicar Bull knows people love a man or woman in uniform, but, again...it has limits that no one should cross.

Justicar Bull crosses her arms and even though she´s using her helmet is possible to feel her cold stare. Kurt Cadbury finishes his task- talking with the survivors and getting leads about U Go Girl and what will happen to the cure- and now walks bravely to his boss. "Justicar Bull"

"Cadbury...we got another video of you doing sexual role play with that cute woman" Justicar Bull didn´t let him speak "Look, I get it. She´s cute and who can say no to a man in uniform...but this is getting ridiculous. You can´t go around accusing anyone to be Shadowcat" and now her tone is tired. "I know you want to catch her ...but you´re not helping the cause by being so obvious"

Kurt Cadbury. "I´m not ...wait, people think me and Kitty are a thing?" and Justicar Bull shows her phone showing how social media show the famous bachelor is head over feels for the normal human, Kitty Pryde.

"Wait...am I a meme?!"

"Yes"

Human? You´re that good...or am I that bad?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Prof Charles Xavier can walk- there´s an old rumor going around that Magneto did cripple him and how convenient this rumor did spread when Magneto tried to join the politic life of Justicar- and offers his smile that shines as much his bald hair. Magneto is present as well and can play the game as his mouth twists into a smile mimicking Prof X nicely.

"It seems we´re here again, my old friend" Magneto´s tone is sharp but not impolite. "Still believe in your vision of humans and mutants co-existing?" Magneto asked in his dubious tone.

Prof X drops the smile. "Yes, and you´re still holding on old wounds, my old friend?" Xavier asked in a forlon tone full of pity and sadness for Magneto.

Elisabeth Braddock enters in the room-asking permission as any proper British lady should- and has great news for them. "New Mutants were located in the asteroid M and we have proof those mutants are Omega level or better saying" Betsy looks impressed for a moment as she took her time to speak. "above omega level" 

And she bows her head in respect as the two men nod at her information and let her leave as now the two powerful mutants on this planet have to talk what´s the best course to follow here. In the end, it was agreed they must leave as soon as it is possible and no one needs to know about mutants above omega level.

No one notices Betsy Braddock smiling as she gives messages to her Justicar. "You know what to do next"

And Wanda Maximoff was drinking her tea when the TV announces the explosion of the ship where Magneto and Prof X were. Scarlet Witch has no feelings for her abusive father, while, Wanda is not entirely happy with his death. "If he´s truly dead...who will be the next ruler?" and Quicksilver enters in her house for once is too late to give a piece of information to his twin.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde watches the news with a serious look on her face. Yana is on her side-still looking adorable and evil at the same time and Kitty wonders how powerful and scary an adult Yana would be- analyzing the situation. "The real boss is moving fast...no more Magneto or Prof X...means this person has total control over everything...meaning...every mutant or human must play her game or else..." Yana has a macabre tone and is fitting for such a revelation. No pretense of being a cutesy girl now.

"And this only means one thing..." Kitty trails off as her mind is already thinking in many scenarios and possibilities. Yet, she didn't conclude her sentence as someone else does.

"We know who is behind this..." Gloriana says to the tied up Brian Braddock who is without his powers thanks to Meggan have taken his medallion. The man´s face scream resignation as he completes for Meggan.

"My sister, Elisabeth Braddock is behind this..."

"Yes...we know this for years now...and now, you finally know too"


	4. Part 4

N/A: Ok. Let´s make this. Uhm, Kitty is an omega, and no, she doesn´t need to have a sad background or anything like that. I was debating if this would make her like Pink Diamond or not...but, if Meggan is in the group and no one is making a fuss and if Yana, evil baby, is there...Kitty being an omega shouldn´t be a problem.

@dannybagpipesarecalling @djinmer4 @bamfoftheundead @everykurt @muninandhugin

2 years before the main plot begins.

[Kitty´s dress.](https://www.vinted.co.uk/women/backless-dresses/7772873-sexy-long-black-dress-naked-back-backless-fits-m)

"And soon the Justicars will be officially the police force of tomorrow" someone´s delightfully tone reaches Kitty´s ear in this large party with an increasing number of patrons - some are from delegations of each important European´s countries and Asians as well and Kitty spot the representant of Wakanda- and Kitty is walking distancing herself of those loudly shouting the victory of Justicar. Her blue dress showing her naked back and is different from the hostess´s dress, Betsy Braddock, who is wearing something purple and being a social butterfly.

* * *

Why am I here?

This keeps lingering in her mind until someone draws her attention and her doe eyes travel to the strange in a suit with golden eyes-many mutants can have golden eyes, but, only he can have golden eyes and this winning smile-and smiles at Kitty Pryde in a flattering way. "is a lovely night for such beautiful woman to be sighing and looking so doubtful of herself" his tone is smooth and Kitty´s eyes snap open for a second and then relax.

"Oh, your eyes caught me...I wish I could share the enthusiasm everyone feels about the Justicars" she offers nicely. Kurt Wagner- no need to introductions but it was offered anyway- is amused as no one shares any doubt with the Justicars with him.

"If the Justicars are the law...what would regulate them? Good faith?" her tone is a bit dry and she speaks in a sotto tone. "Power doesn´t corrupt. Power reveals absolutely...and Justicars seem to have a biased against beta mutants" she concludes as Kurt nods sagely and grins at this line.

"I agree, power can reveal...but, Miss Pryde, what the Justicars what...is something quite simple. All we want is to protect mutants and humans" and Kurt notices her stares and titled his head. "You don´t trust us..."

Kitty arch one eyebrow. "I want to be wrong and the Justicars to be a nice group to protect everyone...but, after what happened to StrongMan...I have my reservations...and you, Kurt Wagner? Do you truly have blind faith in Justicars?" she offers this question and Kurt didn´t reply as his smile drop for a moment.

"What happened to StrongMan was a ...horrible thing. A horrible accident and one that won´t repeat" Kurt promises and to prove such conviction he asked Kitty to dance. The woman accepts as she whispers in his ear.

"If this happens again...someone ought to do something, don´t you think?" Kitty replied and adds "after all if one born with mutation...should be only the person to decide if they want to be cured or not? I think so" and the music changes for a slow pace and Kurt is waltzing Kitty masterfully as Kitty can feel his mishappen hands on her naked back.

Is soft like a velvet...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present

The Justicars are noticed the absence of Brian Braddock and no one is reacting to such implications of this new well- Psylocke is using all her powers to locate her brother and so far nothing- and Justicar Cadbury looks at his supervisor waiting for her signal. So far, nothing. "Bull, what should we do?" and Bull rolls her eyes at this.

"Not give importance to our leader being a sis-con. Look, Brian is a grown-up. Maybe he found a nice woman and is spending time with her and lost track of time...it happens with the best of us. It happened with you...and me, so...let´s give time and Brian will show up here talking about this pretty bird he meets" Bull assured Kurt and the others.

Kurt is not so sure.

And when a call from the higher office gives a piece of disastrous news regarding something Bull is not sharing with Kurt- he caught words like ''prisoners", "escaped" and "damn creatures"- makes Kurt Cadbury sure Brian´s disappearance is not due to a pretty lady.

"Cadbury...Can I trust you with a secret?" she asked and Kurt can only nod solemnly. "Do you know about prison X?"

"It was a myth..." and Bull shakes her head. Courtney Ross almost laughs at his reply and Kurt is not taking this reaction as a joke.

"No, Prison X is real...very real, and it was there where we put all the magical creatures...and someone released the creatures" Courtney explains.

"Creatures?"

"Yeah...those who are useless to this new World...we need to figure out who would release the animals as that" Courtney explains and Kurt takes one step back. If she was talking about animals- and he would know as Courtney Ross manages to vibe with snakes - it would be one thing, but, it isn´t necessary to be a genius to know her line is not referring to animals.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"What we do now, Shadowcat?" Meggan inquires firmly - no one dares to mention her hands are quivering a little- and her face resembles more of a monster than a pretty woman. "Can we really win this war?"

And this is a question U Go Girl mostly asks and everyone else- aside from the obvious if nature committed a mistake and maybe the cure is indeed a cure- and Kitty slams her fist on her desk causing every murmours to come to a halt.

"When I formed this group...I never had the notion we could solve this with hopes and smiles, I knew it would lead to a war...and we would stain our hands with blood. I had, you all had...and right now, we must ask ourselves "am I willing to kill one last time? Am I ready to kill to protect the others?" because this will be the last battle and we´ll win or die trying" Kitty states boastfully enacting the others to make their own decisions.

Meggan gazes at Brian for a moment- Meggan has killed before...can she kill Brian? It feels different than the last times...-and back to Kitty. "We´re too deep...I´ll continue" and others follow suit.

Yana, the precious demon child she is, interjected with her saccharine voice never matching the hell in her eyes. "The fight will be bloody. I can use my eyes to see the outcome...but, if the worst comes to be" she looks to no one specific. "I can cast one of my spells and if I do this...everyone should pray to God" Yana gives her devious grin and the others gulp.

What´s worse? Wanda Maximoff casting a spell letting the rage flow in her veins or Yana cast THAT spell?

Kitty´s eyes show no weakness and are long gone the days where she was a mere teacher- it all begins with the formation of Justicars and it will end with their destruction- "Betsy is not the Queen of the world ...yet, she needs to be on that tower to amplify her powers..." and Meggan pipes in the conversation. "She´s not a real omega. According to ..." she can´t say his name and doesn´t want to linger on what the past meant for Brian and herself. "Captain Britain tells the truth...she´s not a real omega and neither is he" she revels.

"Then...he´s useless to us..." someone says. "We should kill him" and Meggan protest violently against this idea and Kitty agrees with Meggan´s actions. Brian can be valuable later...

"We need to destroy the tower...and sure, the security will be tight around, but, we can do it" and she smiles as she shows her plan. "In the end, we need them!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Prison is never designed to be a fun place, that´s a given, moreover, a prison named "Prison X" certainly is self-explanatory and Kurt Cadbury can see the divergence between the pamphlet in his hand and reality. "I thought...those are facility to rehabilitation" he mutters softly and Bull cracks some jokes about his naivety. "Don´t be silly, Kurt...plus, we´ve got a big problem to solve..." Courtney Ross looks at the empty cellars. "Where are the creatures?"

And all Kurt can think is the words Kitty Pryde throws at him 2 years ago.

What would regulate the Justicars?

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Revolution is here, my brother" Wanda speaks as she stops meditating and lets her feet touch the floor. Pietro nods and looks at TV who is offering a tribute to Magneto and Prof X. "What should we feel about the man we never had the chance to call father?"

"We show him the same courtesy he offers to us...our silence"


	5. Final Part

N/A: Oh yes, the final part is here. Brian and Kurt want redemption...they´ll have to work to get it...Brian and Kurt won´t get Scott-free just claiming ignorance. I get it, they didn´t know and are naive...but they will have to work to achieve this.

The streets are crowded with people freely about their daily life- some are preparing a big celebration, while others are mourning the death of Magneto and Prof X- and some ladies are looking at the indigo man walking with his head down and dragging his feet ignoring the looks- or maybe, pretending to be that clueless- and as some ladies are baiting her eyelashes at the indigo figure, ignoring their male companion, causing them to take an attitude- as his golden eyes are gazing at two men not happy with such indigo man.

"Hey, creature! This is a street for normal humans and mutants. You´re not allowed" one of them said transmitting a fuming look to the indigo man and his date- still seem very impressed by his body-and the indigo man´s eyes wide at this and looks at the two men with a somewhat deadpan expression. "Everyone is free to walk here...there´s no law impeding"

And one of them sneers as if waiting for his cue. "According to Lady Psylocke, you´re no longer allowed...unless you want to be cured" and how the conversation escalated to a fight is up in the air and Kurt- he makes a point to introduce himself as he beats them up- is more than enough to face two jealous men.

The fight is now escalating to a dangerous degree and Kurt is not sure if he can face everyone, perhaps, Kurt Wagner being well-trained thanks to the Justicar- a cruel irony now- could continue fighting...even if some people joining the fight are Justicar. They didn´t reconize Kurt...without his uniform and make no desire to know.

I wanted to be a hero. "It was for us to help the mutants and humans...not the be ...this" Kurt screams letting his feelings out and see no problem in breaking one of the helmets of his ex-compatriots. "We´re not heroes. I´m not a hero" and looking at the destruction he made- in self-defense or in pure angry?- he teleports away.

"Congratulations! You saw the truth" a feminine voice mocks him and Kurt looks up to see Shadowcat floating over him with her typical smile. "Fight with Justicar?"

"We´re not heroes...Shadowcat, we´re not heroes...Are you here to kill me?"

"That would be too easy" she lands on the floor gracefully and Kurt can see the grass getting wild and wilder as if they´re on the different time. "Do you want to die or do you want to redemption?"

"Redemption!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian Braddock is a man with a degree in engineering and thought Justicar was the hope for humanity, however, the way to hell is paved with good intentions and Brian can see this now. "For what´s worth...I´m sorry. The Justicars were to protect...not hurt" and Gloriana is preparing herself for the big day. She watches Brian carefully.

"I know you feel sorry. I know you feel regret...but, I can´t pardon for your ignorance nor I have this power to do so. If you want to be the hero you so wanted to be...prove it and help us" Gloriana states and concludes in a soft tone. "and for what´s worth, I don´t hate you, Brian...I can´t"

________________________________________________________________________________________

Psylocke is foreseeing this moment, however, not in this way. She wanted to kill Gloriana a long time but never expect her armies would be that strong and never expect Shadowcat to attack so viciously. She´s forced to be secluded in her own tower. Her strength and her only weakness now. "I need to focus...and use the spell" she clunch the Medalion- Merlin is a croak old man and a pretty face can open many doors- slowly recites the spell causing the kinetic butterfly energy to grow and she is trying to control the rebellion.

She frowns as everyone is chanting protective spells...spells that belong to one person. "Scarlet Witch! Should have killed her!" and tries to think something better to do, something painfully to attack her enemies, yet, as Gloriana and Shadowcat arrived in the tower and don´t plan to talk...the rebellion ends on their favor.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Brian assumed Justicar and revealed the awful truth to everyone, apologies are the bare minimum right now and he wants to do better, he and Kurt share this view. "The Justicar is no more. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and the price is not worth" he states and Kurt, not shapeshifting, agrees and speaks about how ignorance and naivete are equally dangerous as cruelty.

Redemption is a long way for them, but, they won´t give up. And the world is slowly changing for the better. Some mutants that were changed are happier as humans now - Toad can admit this as much is painful and opens a new door of possibility for him- while others want their powers back.

Shadowcat and Magik devise a machine-power by Magik´s magic- that can restore the powers without any pain- and Ororo Monroe, the Future Queen Wakanda was present to witness the change.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogo:

Excalibur arrives at this dimension and Nightcrawler witnesses a Shadowcat, wearing the same outfit as his Shadowcat giving orders to Meggan with short hair and to add the confusion a human version of Nightcrawler raises his sword at him. "Who are you?" and adds. "Katzchen, do you want to handle this, or can I?"

"Well, he´s fuzzy like you...but he could be different from you"

Kurt Wagner from Excalibur is confused and a bit jealousy as this Kurt seems to be way closer to his Kitty.


End file.
